Episode 2311 (15th January 1998)
Plot Marlon is still sleeping as Butch starts to destroy the caravan. Mandy tries to talk to Kelly as she leaves for work, but Kelly doesn't want to listen. She has made her mind up about the abortion. Butch has smashed up the caravan and left Marlon dangling from the roof. He refuses to help him and warns him to leave the village or he'll be hurt next time. Betty reminds Zoe that she has not been paid for last week. Zoe doesn't seem to think it is important and Betty goes off in a huff. Chris arrives. He wants to know what is happening with the video tape. Kim wants Steve to meet her in Hotten at lunchtime. She reminds him that he hasn't given her his wedding guest list yet. Zoe wants to take the video to the police. Chris does not think that they will help. She insists on having her own copy. Paddy is still working on the vets do. He needs a celebrity. Marlon is looking for a room to rent with Biff. They can't afford anywhere in the village. Lisa is admiring her wedding ring when Farmer Matthews turns up. Zak bundles him out of the pub. Zoe is shocked to meet Steve as she goes to the bank to return the tape he insist that they have lunch. Mandy suggests to Biff that he looks into renting Annie's Cottage. Zak comes to a deal with Matthews about selling Priscilla for £75. Zoe is hiding the tape from Steve. He tells her that he does not believe her reasons for agreeing to be Kim's Matron of Honour and asks what she is going on. Zoe walks out on Steve. Biff calls up at Emmerdale. He asks Sarah if he can rent Annie's Cottage. Sarah tells him that the rent is £650 per month and she is not prepared to do a deal. He is put out. Zoe is angry with herself for annoying Steve. She doesn't want to make him or Kim suspicious. Chris tells her that he has made enquiries about Daniels and he wants to go and meet him. Paddy has left work in protest at being left in charge. He is hanging round Betty's. Biff comes in and Betty immediately offers to make him some food. He feels smothered by her and shouts at her. Then he says that he is moving out. Kelly apologises to Mandy for her behaviour this morning. Mandy has enquired about making an appointment for Kelly's abortion. She tells her that she has got to see her GP first. Biff breaks into Annie's Cottage. Marlon has got his rolled up sleeping bag ready to sleep in the kitchen for the night. Kathy refuses to put him up again. Biff then tells him that he has found them somewhere to live. Zak assures Lisa that he will sort out the wedding arrangements. Kathy buys Sarah a drink. Lisa asks Zak where the ring came from. She worries that he has spent too much money on it. Chris is going to offer Daniels money for evidence against Kim. Kim and Steve order champagne in the Woolpack. Sarah apologises to Kathy for falling out with her over Rachel. Marlon realises that Biff intends for them to squat in the cottage. He isn't happy about it, but Biff manages to convince him. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *James Tate - Bradley White (uncredited) *Kim Tate - Claire King *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Patrick Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Lisa Clegg - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp Guest cast *Farmer Matthews - Mike Burns Locations *Caravan *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop exterior *Field *Smithy Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Home Farm - Kitchen and office *The Woolpack - Public bar *Hotten street *Restaurant *Melby Farm - Kitchen *Keepers Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Mandy's room and living room/kitchen *The Old School Tearooms/Pollard's Wine Bar - Main area *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen Memorable dialogue Betty Eagleton: "Do you know some'it I don't?" Paddy Kirk: "Betty, the only person I can think of, that knows something that don't, is the head of MI5." Betty Eagleton: "I wouldn't bank on that." Category:1998 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes